


3:37 AM

by Sp4rr0wB1rd



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Depersonalization, Drabble, Ficlet, Hallucinations, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Will Graham Has Encephalitis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp4rr0wB1rd/pseuds/Sp4rr0wB1rd
Summary: Will Graham works through his brain fog (or at least tries to)TW for derealization/depersonalization
Kudos: 2





	3:37 AM

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hannibal fic!!! I hope you enjoy it!!! :)

The wind rushes against him as he stands outside in the cold. He can see the way his breathing turns to fog as he exhales. He shouldn’t be outside in just a shirt and boxers. Not when there’s snow on the ground, and the temperature is probably well below zero. He’s shivering, he wants to go back inside but he can’t even gain control of his own body. 

_ Go back inside Will.  _

_ That’s your name right?  _

_ Yes. That is you. Your name is Will Graham, you live in Wolf Trap, Virginia- _

He hears a twig break, then footsteps. No those aren’t footsteps. Those are hoof steps, followed by heavy breathing. He sees it now, clearly.

The stag. 

It stands there, still, just where the forest meets his lawn, and it stares at him. It stares at him in all it’s terrifying glory, and Will wishes he wasn’t alone. 

_ Call Hannibal.  _

_ No it’s too late to do that.  _

_ Too early? _

_ What time is it? _

_ Can you even be sure you can trust him? _

Will shuts his eyes hard, and sucks in a wavering breath. When he opens them, the stag is gone. He feels his mind coming back to him. The brain fog clears and through the rest of his sleep addled half-thoughts, and one rings the clearest. 

_ Inside, you have to go inside.  _

_ But there’s still one burning question: why did you even go outside in the first place? _

He groggily turns around, opening the door to his house. Winston is sitting right by the door. He looks at him, making a soft whining noise as he tilts his head. He’s still shivering. 

“Yeah, I’m worried too.” Will mutters, padding his way back to his room. Winston follows, and the other dogs bark their greetings as he walks in.

He gets back in bed, eyes heavy, and for the first time, feels the need to pull the comforter close to him in his freezing state. He checks the time on his alarm resting on the bedside table. He’s too tired to get his journal and a pen. 

_ Your name is Will Graham. You are in Wolf Trap Virginia, it’s 3:37 AM and you need to go to sleep _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any feedback, as well as any requests if you have them!!


End file.
